Antic Cafe OneShots
by i r Kei
Summary: This will strictly be KanonxBou. Nothing else. Rated M for future chapters. Expect updates when I'm not swamped with school, etc.
1. Fluff

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As the members of Antic Cafe are real people, no one may own them. I certainly don't.

**Warning: **If there is any Yu-ki or Takuya bashing I will get mean. Although, Takuya needs a piercing or two and Yu-ki needs to get rid of that wig of his.

* * *

"Fluff?"

The word struck a note in Kanon's heart, and he turned, to see Bou with his eyes glued to the screen. 'Fluff'. Why…? Bou was giggling, now. Giggling like a mad man. And then he hiccupped, and giggled more, and was crying because he was giggling so much.

"Bou…? What?"

Bou pointed at the screen, voice lost amidst the laughter and tears and hiccups. Kanon took a few hesitant steps, and read over his shoulder in big black words on the screen-

"**BOUXKANON**"

What? Bou had obviously read it all, had obviously gotten to some good parts, and wanted Kanon to read it. But why now, all of a sudden, when it was late and Teruki and Miku were in the other room sound asleep. That was why. Because Teruki and Miku were asleep in the other room. Kanon pushed Bou over, half-sat on his lap to grab the mouse from him and read whatever it was that was making his friend laugh hysterically. And then they were both laughing hysterically.

"Fluff."

Again, it made Kanon's heart ache, because they were reading this fiction that was called 'fluff'. It was sweet and innocent and everything that had to do with anything cute. And Bou. And fluff. And Bou. And why did Bou's name keep crossing his mind? Kanon dared a glance at the same time Bou decided to glance at him.

"Neh, Kanon," Bou mumbled, and leaned his head on Kanon's shoulder, and looked at him with those eyes. Those eyes… "Kanon, isn't that cute?"  
Kanon nodded, gulping back whatever he was going to reply, because he was afraid that whatever he was going to reply would provoke something from Bou. Something that Kanon was obviously afraid of.

"Neh, Kanon," Bou mumbled, again, and nestled his head against Kanon's shoulder, and held onto his arm.

Kanon wanted to move that arm, and not towards himself, either. So he kept it there, still afraid of anything he'd provoke from Bou. Bou, who was probably drunk. Kanon had seen him drinking earlier… and Kanon was sober, so it wasn't like anything would happen, right? Apparently not.

"Neh, Kanon… kiss me like that story," Bou told his friend.

Kanon looked at him, blinked, and Bou repeated his demand, and looked at him with those eyes again. Those eyes, the very ones Kanon couldn't resist- the eyes that got Bou ice cream cones when Kanon had more money, and the eyes that got Bou those arm warmers when he left his wallet in the hotel. The eyes that gave Bou everything he ever wanted from Kanon.

And so that's exactly what he got.

* * *

Author's Note:  
I realized I wanted people to read these. Please be kind, as it's my first time writing any kind of "band" fan fiction. More importantly, this is my first Antic Cafe fan fiction, and most certainly my last once all the chapters have been written/updated.

Please be nice when commenting? 8D

* * *


	2. I Thought Lemon was a Fruit

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, blah, blah, etc., etc., -enter boring words here-

* * *

Unfortunately, life sucks. As do vacuums, tornadoes, and the whore from last week's blowjob. At least that was the philosophy for most men. Fortunately, Bou wasn't "most men". Sometimes, Bou couldn't be considered a man- dressed in frilly clothes, or in women's attire. That's why most loved him. Most, but not all. Right now Kanon was not in the "most" category. At least, to Bou. Kanon loved Bou, and he was in that category, but he didn't want Bou to know. And Bou didn't know, as stated already, so Kanon was doing a good job.

Kanon loved Bou. There's no denying it, because Kanon already admitted to himself that he loved Bou. So why wouldn't he tell Bou? Because Bou didn't feel the same way, obviously. Oh, but he did. Bou loved Kanon back, because Kanon loved Bou before Bou loved Kanon. You see now how that works out? But both had proof that the other obviously wasn't in love.

Take Bou's case for example. Bou knew Kanon didn't love him because Kanon was avoiding Bou. If you loved someone, you didn't avoid them and hurt their feelings like Kanon was doing to Bou. Mind you, Kanon was doing it for Bou's own safety, because he didn't know his limitations with Bou- didn't know how far he could go without snapping.

Now go to Kanon's theory, because the two theories are obviously related. Kanon knew that since Bou didn't pursue him when he left that Bou didn't love him. If you loved someone, you didn't let them slip away, which was what Bou was doing- letting Kanon just slip away. Kanon slipped away every goddamn time and that bothered him! It bothered him that Bou didn't love him. But Bou wasn't going after Kanon because it was obvious (no, not really) that Kanon didn't love him back.

See what vicious cycle love created? They were blind to each other's love, and that's why this story is a romantic tragedy. So you can now see where this is going. There will be a pattern with these stories, trust me; it'll become clear soon.

The mind is a curious tool, and Bou loved him some lemon. Not the fruit, no, but the genre. I know! Bou's a pervert! Who knew? Just remember, this is crack, which is a different genre entirely. But back to Bou! His curiosity forced a fansite onto the screen and began clicking away the layers to finally reveal at least four Antic Café lemon stories. He'd have to tell the others! The first person that walked into the horribly lit room! … Kanon. Shit. Not good. But he was the first person, and Bou did love him and wanted him to stay.

"Neh, Kanon! I found lemon!"  
"Lemon…?" Kanon was interested. He very willingly sat at Bou's side and clicked open the first fic, having taken the mouse from Bou.

What luck- KANONXBOU! The two glanced at each other. It couldn't hurt… They read, and laughed, and deemed it utterly amusing to find that Bou, cute little Bou, was dominant and Kanon moaned and groaned every time Bou's tongue touched him. It was amusing because it wasn't true. I mean… pfft- Kanon would never be submissive in his life, not even for Bou, and Bou dominating Kanon? Not happening- at least, not in this story.

That was why Bou instigated. Submissive always instigates, I find- it must be law. Bou moved closer to Kanon, so they had to situate themselves because Kanon would not have Bou sitting on him. Oh no- Bou was submissive, remember? Therefore, he was going under Kanon. Just like that Kanon had snapped, just so soon after reading that fiction- because the fiction changed his mind. Kanon stalled the 'big kiss' to say only one thing.

"I've always loved you," he whispered.

"Me too," Bou giggled.

And they kissed in the glow of the screen- proudly displaying-

THE END

* * *

Author's Note:

I know it didn't contain "lemon". But you get the gist of the story, neh? 8D


End file.
